El discurso de Tsubaki
by kitsune96
Summary: Ahora es turno de Tsubaki de decirle sus cosas a Mizune XD


-Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas personas que votaron por mí en dicha encuesta, no sabía que tenía tantos fans- dijo Tsubaki -sin embargo, no vine a este programa para darles las gracias, sino para contestar un discurso que dio Mizune y que tiene que ver conmigo...a pesar de que no la conocía hasta que vi este programa- confesó -bueno, lo primero que quiero decirte va con respecto a mi actitud, para que lo sepas yo no tengo la intención de ser "calientapollas" o lo que sea, incluso, a diferencia de ti no ando por ahí mostrando todo mi cuerpo para quien quiera ver, lo de esa supuesta "actitud sumisa" o lo que sea es parte de mi personalidad, no todos somos tan enérgicos como Patty o Black Star y en general preferimos estar callados o no llamar mucho la atención...a eso se le suele llamar "timidez", puedes verificarlo en un diccionario-.

Uno de los locutores le preguntó algo

-ah...- suspiro -y no, no quiero hablar de "cualquier cosa" que pueda pasar en casa mientras yo y mi técnico estamos solos... ¡y ni se les ocurra tocar ese proyector tengo allí a alguien de confianza para que nada estúpido suceda!-

-Tsubaki, te recuerdo que por esto me ibas a dar cinco dólares- le dijo Liz

-si, Liz, no lo olvidé...- dio un suspiro y continuó -también me gustaría aclararte el tema de mi vestuario, porque según tú hago "cosplay" o algo así, pues bien, déjame decirte que si tuvieras un poco de cultura general respecto las técnicas ninja sabrías que esa es la forma básica del atuendo de la kunoichi, incluso, el corte en la pierna permite una movilidad completa y, como se supone que sabes si te has tomado la molestia de investigar sobre mí para hacer tus comentarios y no has ido hablando sin tener idea de nada, yo Black Star somos ninjas- en el proyector apareció una imagen de la espada demoniaca bajo la lluvia, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas

-¡¿no te pague para que no mostraran ese tipo de cosas?!- le gritó a la mayor de las pistolas

-lo siento, un fan me dio treinta dólares por poner esa imagen en hd y estoy falta de pasta-

La otra chica dio un suspiro

-bueno, también quiero contradecirte la parte del fanservice, sobretodo mencionaste en el capítulo del examen, en donde, según tú, solo salí para que me vieran bañándome...cosa que, si lo piensas así, podríamos decir que Kid solo salió para enloquecer simétricamente, Liz para arreglarse y Black Star para hacer el tonto...cosa que también estaría errada. También a tu parecer utilizan mucho fanservice mío, cosa que no comprendo muy bien porque, como máximo aparezco cuando Black me espía en el baño...tu apareciste en **un** capitulo y allí si que fue exclusivamente para hacer fanservice, porque tu pelea con Blair solo hizo que muchas personas detuvieran la imagen para...bueno, creo que todos se lo imaginan...- el sujeto preguntó algo, la chica se sonrojo

-¡en mi no se aplica eso de "las calladas son las peores"!- reclamó, el sujeto preguntó otra cosa -¡y tampoco soy shotacom!-

_Vamos, que todos sabemos que estas mintiendo..._

-¿alguna conclusión?-

-si, al parecer Mizune solo está celosa porque nosotros sacamos mas puntaje que ella- dijo mientas jugaba con unos cubitos que había sobre la mesa -y ahora, unas palabras de un fan que está en directo-

El chico tenía ojos y cabellos castaños

"Bueno...a mí me gusta Tsubaki-san porque es linda, cariñosa, tierna, misteriosa y..." al chico lo empujó otro que tenía una camiseta con un estampado de la espada demoniaca y un fan art de ella en la mano

"¡waaa, no puedo creer que de verdad vas a ver esto, soy tu mayor fan, tengo mi cuarto lleno de posters tuyos y tengo como veinte figuritas tuyas, mira te hice esto!" mostro el dibujo la cámara "¡quiero un hijo tuyo!" grito con voz de niña

A la chica se le cayó la torre de cubitos

-Kami-sama, ¿qué he hecho?- pensó aterrada...

* * *

¡Omake!: ¿Mizune es pederasta?

-oye niña- la rata se le acercó a Maka

-nunca pensé que tuvieras valor para acercárteme luego de eso- le dijo la de colitas

-eh...si...pero quiero que pongas esto en el proyector- era una foto de Tsubaki con Liz (trucada evidentemente)

-¿te crees que soy idiota o algo así?-

-si lo haces te daré este dulce- le dijo tendiéndole una enorme paleta de caramelo

-¡oye aléjate de ella, maldita pederasta!- le dijo Soul poniéndose entre la bruja y su técnico...

* * *

Así es, Soul confundió a Mizune con "el hombre que te daba caramelos a la esquina de la escuela" XD, por cierto "Shotacom" es el "complejo de lolita" (persona a la que le gustan las niñas pequeñas) pero en niño (ósea una persona a la que le gustan los niños pequeños)


End file.
